


New Chapter

by RiskyChaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyChaengie/pseuds/RiskyChaengie
Summary: It's been a rough week for Jeongyeon because of her newly built restaurant that needs a bit more attention. She's exhausted as the stress is slowly eating her. She has to be there every now and then to manage and to make sure everything is in order. But Nayeon, her bunny-look-wife has something for her that will surely change their life and could be a start of their new chapter.or  Nayeon and Jeongyeon has been married for almost 5 years. Both financially stable, has a big house, luxury cars and an owner of some prestigious restaurants. They may seems have  everything but there's still a missing pieces of their life.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	New Chapter

It's been a rough week for Jeongyeon if you ask. Their new restaurant needs a lot of attention since it's just starting. Considering the fact that it is owned by one of the Yoo family, her dad owned a huge food and catering company and also known as one of the most prominent chef in Korea. They're very well known across the country. She followed her dad's footsteps and people already looking forward to the Yoo daughter to become a prominent chef too. 

That's why having her own restaurant that she purchased herself is a lot of pressure for her. She has to go there every now and then to guide all the staffs and to make sure everything is in the right order. 

She's frowning while signing the last paper when the phone rings on her side. She looked at her phone and it's funny how the name of the caller makes her feel suddenly free from all her worries. She answers the phone without any hesitation. 

"Hi baby! What time will you be home?" a cheerful voice of her wife welcomed her. Suddenly, she wants to go home and cuddle her wife while talking about their day. One of the best thing to end her day is to hear her wife's voice. 

"Hi to you too. As far as I know you should be resting now, is your head okay? You don't feel any headache? You don't feel nauseous anymore?" she heard her wife giggles because of her raining questions. Her laugh made her smile, but she's still worried.

"Is that necessary to answer a question with another questions too?" she seems so happy. "Mind to answer my question first, Mrs Yoo?" she's still giggling. She glanced on her desk clock before she answer. It's already 9:21 PM gladly she's already done signing and all she have to do now is to analyse some papers. 

"I'll be home maybe 10:30. Why you sounds so happy?" she can't help her smile by the thought of her happy wife. She will do everything to give her wife all her happiness.

"Great!" she heard her squealed "Uhmm. I'm just happy because you'll be home earlier than usual..." it was like a whisper but soft. She feels guilty for coming home late and couldn't spend more of her time with her wife.

"I'm sorry, Nayeon.... I promise to make it up to you after this, baby. I'll be home now, okay? I'm really sorry." she will make sure to give Nayeon the best date after this.

"Hmmm. It's okay, Jeong! I understand! It's a perk of having a celebrity chef wife!" Nayeon said proudly. "Take care, okay? Please drive safely. We will wait for you! I love you. Bye!" Nayeon is too cute when she's happy it makes Jeongyeon wants to teleport to her wife's arms right now.

"Okay, wifey! Be home soon. I love you too." the caller ended the call with "we love you more", Jeongyeon is curious with her wife keeps on saying "we" when she's the only person in their house but let it pass remembering they have Kookeu. 

She fix the unfinished papers then grabbed her coat and keys. Leaving her works and restaurant because all that matters now is her wife. She can continue her works tomorrow, she's the boss anyway. She texted her wife if she needs something but she only got is a sappy 'All I need is Yoo' from her wife.

On the other hand, Nayeon is pacing back and forth in front of their huge kitchen, she's cooking her wife's favourite dish for their 'special night'. It's neither their birthdays nor anniversaries, but something that will surely make them the happiest persons alive. 

Silently cursing why the fuck do they have a mega storage room 'cause she can't find some of ingredients she needs. Ahh! I'm married with a chef, she thought. She shouldn't doubt why they have a storage room that looks like a mini supermarket store. The maids volunteered to find the ingredients, as far as she wants to do everything herself, she's running out of time so she let her pride down 

Less than an hour before Jeongyeon's arrival and Nayeon is still in the middle of her cooking survival, she's not a fan of cooking but today's an exemption. 

After twenty minutes of stressful battle in their kitchen, she finally placed the dishes in a table. She glanced at her dinner table setup one last time, feeling proud of her work. 

She decided to place everything in their bedroom's balcony where they can clearly see the moon and stars above. A table with a red tablecloth and red roses in the middle, surrounded by golden candles. 

____________

It's just less than an hour from restaurant to their mansion but feels like eternity for Jeongyeon. She's too excited to see Nayeon after a long stressful day. The guard opened the huge gate with a "Yoo Family" metal plate in the middle. She greeted the man before proceeding to their parking lot. She can hear kookeu's barking while she's tapping their door passcode. When she opens the door she bent down a little to pick up the hyper dog. Kookeu keeps on licking her face so she put her down again before looking at the other occupant. 

"Nayeon, I'm home!" no response.  
"Kookeu, where's mommy?" she asked the dog as if he will understand her. Her back is facing the stares that she didn't noticed the other girl walking towards her. She only feels a pair of arm circling her waist and a soft kiss on her neck. She leaned back placing her hands on top of Nayeon's. 

"Hi..." she softly said, absorbing the warmth from her wife. 

"Hi." Nayeon said with the same softness. She then turned her wife, now facing her. "Hi to my lovely wife." she's cupping Jeongyeon's cheeks while whispering those words.

Jeongyeon can't help but to pull the older's neck towards her, she still feels all butterflies in her stomach when she's kissing Nayeon. She felt the older smiling against her lips. Nayeon parted first, still smiling when she slides her hands with Jeongyeon's who's happily intertwined their fingers together. 

"Where are you taking me, Mrs. Yoo?" Jeongyeon asked when Nayeon pulled her upstairs. They are heading to their room now. "Wait, Nayeon at least let me have a quick bath first before we sleep" she said but Nayeon just laugh still pulling her. 

"We're not going to sleep, stupid! We're going to eat" five seconds before she's taken a back of what she said. She looked back and saw her wife already smirking. "Oh my gosh! It's not what you think! We're going to eat like food!" she feels her cheek heating up. Jeongyeon laughed at her. Why on earth?

"Okay okay stop pouting now" Jeongyeon is trying her best not to laugh but failed. She kissed the pout of her wife. They're already in front of their closed room. "But seriously? Why here? We have dining area." she saw the glint on her wife's eyes before opening the door. 

Their room is dim, the moon and lampshades are the only source of lights. She saw a romantic table in their opened balcony. She looked at her wife asking some hints about today's event. She's surely it's not their birthdays or anniversary. She's always sure about the special dates. 

Nayeon is trying her best not to cry because it's not the time for that. Maybe because she's nervous. When she saw her wife's confused eyes, she took her hands to walked them to the table. 

"Can we sit down first?" she asked. Jeongyeon just nodded. Still thinking if she forgot some special date. They sat in front each other. Nayeon took her hands again playing with her wife's ring. 

"Baby, I have something to tell you" Nayeon started.

"I know you're confused of what's happening, I'm also nervous right now, I feel like my heart is going to explode anytime soon" she laughed. Jeongyeon looked at her with more curiosity. She's also nervous but no negative thoughts. She feels something good news going to happen. She squeezed Nayeon's hands with assurance. Nayeon retreats her hands to get something inside their room. She went back holding a box with a big ribbon on top. She handed it to Jeongyeon before she sit again. 

"What's this? It's not my birthday and absolutely not our anniversary" she asked while shaking the box. Nayeon just laugh and now more nervous. 

"Open it and you will know." Nayeon said. 

Jeongyeon opened the gift. Inside the box is a small printed t-shirt, "Hi Mommy" written in front. She's staring at the words for a couple of seconds before turning her gaze back to her wife. 

She's now speechless. She's praying with all Gods that what she's thinking right now is right. Nayeon is already crying while smiling. She grabbed her hands to hold it while lifting up the small shirt, she saw two pregnancy test with two lines.

"is this a prank or something?“ Jeongyeon asked. 

"You idiot why would you think I'm joking" Nayeon is annoyed but of course she's still happy. 

"For real?"

"Yes, I am... The experiment is successful. I'm very pregnant with your baby, Yoo Jeongyeon." Nayeon said happily. 

It is the last thing she wants to confirm her conclusion. She can hear her heart beating so fast. Finally, they're having a baby after a lot of processes and experiments. Thanks to the greatest scientists who made things possible. 

She stands up making Nayeon stand too. She wrapped Nayeon with a warm embrace then burst into tears. They are both crying now. A happy tears. Because why not? She's beyond happy. 

"I love you so much, Nayeon. Thankyou for everything. You made me so happy." she whispered against Nayeon's head. She kissed her forehead before she caressed her tummy while leaning down. Nayeon is sobbing even harder now with Jeongyeon's face murmuring on her tummy, talking to their little angel inside.

"Hi baby! I'm your mommy Jeong." she said. Another set of tears is pooling again "You and your mom are the most precious gift I've ever had. I promise to love you and your Mommy Nay forever. I will do everything for the both of you." she stopped to wipe her tears. She then looked up at her wife. Nayeon is stroking her hair while crying. Jeongyeon went up to kiss Nayeon on her lips. "Please stop crying now." even tho she herself is also crying, she wiped Nayeon's tears using her thumb while caressing her cheekbones. 

"I'm just super happy" she leans her forehead with Jeongyeon's while closing her eyes, savoring their moment with their little one inside.

They spent their dinner date with laughter and reminiscing their past, on how they met each other. Memories with their other 6 bestfriends and a little planning for their child. They still cannot believe that they are going to be a mommies soon. 

Flashback.... 

Nayeon can't contain her happiness when she first saw the two lines of pregnancy test. She noticed some changes of herself from her appetite to her insane mood swings this past few weeks. She became more clingy and needy, Jeongyeon told her. Three days straight of morning sickness she decided to go to her Doctor for check up

"Really Nayeon? You're under the egg cell experiment, right? Maybe you're pregnant?" The doctor said. Smiling, she already knows based on the symptoms. She can't be wrong. Nayeon's personal doctor slash her and Jeongyeon's childhood bestfriend is Park Jihyo. She's the first person Nayeon thought could help her because obviously she's a doctor. 

"Jih, what if I am?" Nayeon said nervously. The doctor laughed at her bestfriend. She moved forward to hold Nayeon's hand

"Then Congratulations! Why are you nervous? You're married, and you literally has a wife who can give a better life of dozen kids. Aren't you happy if you're pregnant?" the doctor asked. 

The thought of having a baby inside her touched her heart. Blame her mood swings she's having a mixed emotions. And yes, they don't have a problem in terms of financial, not just her wife is a businesswoman, but also because of Nayeon's hardwork of being an interior designer. 

"Come on! Let's clear it up!" The doctor stands up to get something from her drawer and went back handing Nayeon two pregnancy test. 

"Try!" she crossed her arms before pointing the bathroom. 

Nayeon followed Jihyo's instructions. After waiting for results, she saw two lines in each PT. 

Honestly, Nayeon has a clue that she's pregnant but it's just too overwhelming that's why she didn't think of it that much. But now that there's a pregnancy test on her hand with two freaking line. She's dumbfounded walking towards Jihyo who has a knowing smile. 

"Jihyo!! I'm pregnant" she said before running on her bestfriend's shoulder. The doctor's rubbing her back, feeling proud and happy for her bestfriends. "Jeongyeon will be so happy, Jih. We've been praying for this" Nayeon said, there's a threatening tears in her eyes. 

"I know, Nay. Don't cry! You look stupid when you're crying!" she just lightly slapped the latter's shoulder while wiping her own tears. "You want to call Jeongyeon now?" Jihyo asked

"No. I will surprise her." Nayeon said. You can see the excitement and happiness from her eyes. When did I felt this kind of happiness? Oh. In our wedding day. That was the day I started to realised that I will never be alone anymore. 

"Congrats, Nayeon. I'm so happy for the both of you." 

"Thankyou, Jih!" Nayeon squeezed her hands while smiling too. 

"You should tell our friends after the surprise or else you'll deal with their exaggerated reactions." Jihyo said. Knowing their friends especially her wife. "Ughhh! I'm sure Sana will nag me to have a baby if she knew this" The girls laughed talking about how Sana wants to have a baby after Mina and Momo announced Mina's pregnancy a year ago. 

end of flashback.

Jeongyeon asked the maids to clean their dinner. They decided to have a quick bath together. Jeongyeon already dressed with her pyjamas and now waiting for her wife to dive into her arms. While waiting, she texted her dad to cancel all the schedules tomorrow and invited him to their restaurant to announce Nayeon's pregnancy. 

The bed sink beside her, she put down her phone to welcome her wife in her arms. 

They settled themselves down. Nayeon on her chest. Legs tangled together, Jeongyeon playing with her hair and the other hand on her back. 

"You know I'm so happy tonight. I forgot the stress and headaches from work because of our baby. Thankyou so much for making me happy." Jeongyeon said. She kissed her wife's head. Nayeon feels so happy 

"I love you" Nayeon said. There's a lot of words she wants to say to her wife but lifetime isn't enough for her to say everything and Jeongyeon knows those three words isn't just I love you.

"I love you too. The both of you." Jeongyeon whispered and placed her hand on her wife's tummy. 

Not too long and they're both peacefully sleeping, ready to take a new chapter together, together with their little baby inside. 

END.


End file.
